


drabble odds and ends

by owlpockets



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leftovers from working on an exchange assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. untitled (Bull/Dorian)

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dorian sounded strained, his answer forced through clenched teeth. His body was tense where he lay prone on the old cot. 

“Try to relax a little.” Bull was standing over him, loosely holding his arm out to the side. The process was excruciatingly slow, but eventually the bones in Dorian’s shoulder shifted back into place with a brief explosion of expletives. 

Bull winced and old injuries throbbed in sympathy. He helped Dorian sit up, supporting his arm while he reached for a scrap of fabric to make a sling. “Next time, don’t wait until you’re ready to pass out before saying something, alright?”

Dorian rolled his eyes comically, but his face looked pinched and pale. “Next time I’ll try not to get tipped over the second floor banister by demons, if you prefer.”

“That would be better,” Bull grinned.


	2. Tea in Val Royeaux (Bull/Vivienne)

“Ma’am,” Bull tried to suppress the wicked smile threatening to spread across his face as he watched Vivienne pause at the door, eyes sweeping over the sight before her. He had selected the most sumptuous room he could afford at an inn he considered overly fussy. The china clinked gently on top of his broad back when he spoke, and his knees and wrists were complaining, but he knew the scene was flawless.

Several reactions moved across Vivienne’s face before settling on her usual meticulously cultivated calm. But Bull thought he could detect a flicker of excitement in her eyes.


	3. untitled (Dorian & Sera)

“Sera?!” Dorian watched helplessly as she pitched over the edge of the snowy cliff, ankle caught in jaws of the wolf she had just stabbed. He was running before his brain caught up with the action, and nearly slid off the edge himself when he hit the hidden ice. Sera dangled where she had lodged a dagger into the side, struggling not to slip. 

Holding onto a jutting branch for balance, Dorian hauled her up and to her feet, but her knees sagged within seconds. “Are you alright?” Dorian asked, holding onto her arm firmly so she didn’t jar her injuries too much when she unexpectedly sat down.

Sera went into a fit of mad laughter, but the sound bordered on hysterical rather than humorous and her hands trembled when she tried to push him away. “You mom’s tits are alright,” she deflected. 

Exasperated, Dorian had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. He stepped back to give Sera some space, and after a moment of watching her shiver in the snow, reluctantly pulled off his heavy cloak and held it out to her. Sera stared uncomprehending at first, and then reached out with a muttered ‘thanks, I’ll be alright,’ squeezing his hand briefly before taking the cloak to wrap tightly around her shoulders.


End file.
